cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cormac McLaggen
Cormac comes from a pureblood vampire family which is know for their blonde hair, green eyes and love for plants. Cordelia and Claus McLaggen had their first child Carter and then it was time for baby Cormac to be born. He grew up in a big family with his grandmother Cornelia and grandfather Cornelius McLaggen, his uncle, his great-grandmother and great-grandfather. Cormac was never bored at home and since his brother was also there, they played quite a lot as kids. When he was about 15, he started working at their grocery store. His brother was helping him, while their parents were taking care of their little sister Cora. His hobby was drawing. He had a whole collection stored in his great-grandfather's room because he didn't use it anyway. Cormac was taught by Cornelia about plants and their nature and how they should be grown. This was not a favorite past time for the young vampire so he was often daydreaming about the future. Until one day, while his grandmother was explaining something to him, he jumped from his seat and headed to their shop. Cormac said to his brother that he will replace him, and so Carter went home and Cormac stayed to sale groceries. Lexie Riddle came in a few moments later. He liked her from the moment she stepped in. A few days later he would come by their house and offer her cheese.After they had been to the madhouse, Cormac came to live with her, Jayliam, William and Cedric. During that time, Cormac didn't fell in love, but rather thought of Lexie as a friend. He started calling her 'cheese' because of the baked cheese she would always cook for them. ]] When Gloria joined them, he liked her as a friend too. Until they fell in love. And on the fullmoon,they made baby Jane. Cormac and Gloria wed soon after. He kept her safe from Jay. When Jane was born, Cormac was the most happy father. Almost everyone in the house helped Gloria and him with the baby. He took care of his daughter when Gloria was in the town and Mariana killed her. After that, he waited until Jane grew up a little bit more and left her with Jay while Cormac was at the ball, trying to kill Mariana. He stabbed her with a knife that made her pass out. King Charles Ozera promised to do whatever Cormac wanted,just so that he would let the queen live. Cormac got a house from the king far away from the palace and any town, so that his daughter could grow up in safe environment. There he spent about 9 months raising Jane and teaching her about flowers, how to draw and read, and to be very kind and sweet just like her mother. He had lots of paintings of Gloria as well, to help his little girl imagining that her mother is around them. Cormac also bought her a bunny but they soon set it free. When Khalida made Gloria undead, the family was reunited and started living like a normal one again. Until they decided to go back to Lexie,Jay,William and Cedric and got kidnapped. Category:Characters